


Ｔ ａ ｌ ｅ ｓ

by Wheeze_Jones



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Fili and Kili, Implied Sibling Incest, M/M, Soulmates, Tales, The raven and the lion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-29 02:17:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6354778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wheeze_Jones/pseuds/Wheeze_Jones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>⌠ Ｏnce upon a time, a lion and a raven who fell in love with each other.<br/>The raven had strong wings he could cross the sky with everyday, looking over the green wide fields.<br/>There, one day he saw a majestic golden lion, who would have become king of his clan in the future. It was meant to be this way.<br/>The two of them saw each other everyday; anytime the lion looked up at the blue sky, there the raven was.<br/>( . . . .)<br/>Tales say that they've been reaching each other through lives, centuries, eras. . . Reborning again and again and again, even as human beings, elves and so on.<br/>They say also it will be this way until the two lovers will find a way to be together. ⌡</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ｔ ａ ｌ ｅ ｓ

**Author's Note:**

> English's not my mother language.  
> Sssssooooo I don't even know how comes I am here. x3  
> Btw, this fanfiction is totally random, so I beg your pardon.

　　　　 　 **⌠ O** nce upon a time, a lion and a raven who fell in love with each other.  
The raven had strong wings he could cross the sky with everyday, looking over the green wide fields.  
There, one day he noticed a majestic golden lion, who would have become king of his clan in the future. It was meant to be this way.  
The two of them saw each other everyday; anytime the lion looked up at the blue sky, there the raven was.  
Wondering how it could have been like to fly in a sky as infinite as the lion's bright eyes seemed.  
They were two princes: the one meant to rule the border between sky and paradise, and the one meant to full the air with his roar and run faster than any other creature.  
And the raven would have flown behind the lion, covering him with his shadow, so that it would have seemed possible for the king of skies to give the king of lands his wings, to let him reach his kingdom.  
It came a day, suddenly, when the raven's wings were taken away from him by a hunter. Then the lion, not seeing him, looked for and found him.  
Jungle laws were clear: only the stronger ones can and must survive.  
But the lion's heart spoke differently: «I won't let you here, you worth too much. So come with me, I promise you will be safe.»  
He carried the raven, walking and running with him up, in order to be his lost wings until he was too old and weak, too.  
Then, when the end came, fate decided to give to the two souls of them a possibility.  
It cursed the folk of the hunter who had cut off the raven's wings and at the same time blessed it, because its people has never known what love felt like before.   
The first vessels of the lion and the raven's souls were _dwarfs_.   
Tales say that they've been reaching each other through lives, centuries, eras. . . Reborning again and again and again, even as human beings, elves and so on.  
They say also it will be this way until the two lovers will find a way to be together. **⌡**  
  
 

* * *

  
  
ℐt's an acient tale dwarfs fully believed in, once. Now they have other issues to deal with, but traditions are never actually left behind.  
Balin well knew it, and when he told Bilbo about it, one night, the Hobbit noticed how the old dwarf looked at Fili and Kili. Then he asked: «You don't think it is not only a tale parents tell their children about at night, Balin, do you?»  
«Who knows, master Baggins. Who knows...»  
Days later, the Hobbit ended up in a conversation with the two nephews of Thorin Oakenshield, and had the opportunity to learn a thing about them.  
«It was funny at first, but in the end it's fair enough.» Kili grinned. «After all to me he's always been my goldish, lionhearted big brother.»  
Fili blushed a bit, but didn't complain.  
As he once or twice thought, his little brother only missed a pair of wings as dark as his locks to ride the wind － «Since he couldn't, when he was little he just came up with that image of me and similar stuff. Dont mind it too much, it's a thing between the two of us.»  
That's what the blond dwarf said to the Hobbit, in an attempt to defuse his shocked expression.   
Back at Ered Luin, by the way, for decades now people had have got used to call Fili and Kili _the Golden and the Raven Prince_.


End file.
